The Lonely Hearts Club
by Graces of the Child
Summary: First Round of Season 10 of the Yugioh Fanfiction Contest. It's Valentine's Day at Domino High, and Serenity comes over for a visit, stirring up some feelings in the process. Crushshipping, Tristan/Serenity/Duke.


**A/N: This is for the newest season of RyouVera's Yugioh Fanfic Contest, which this is the first round of. That means you can expect me to actually post things, and even post lots of things if I stay in the contest for more than a few rounds! The main pairing here is Crushshipping, aka Tristan/Serenity/Duke; this story specifically is Valentine-centric (too bad I couldn't get it done by the 14****th****) and post-canon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day at Domino High; the one day that each and every student celebrated the Japanese traditions over the Western ones, despite all the half-American students. It was a time of making a move on your crush, of confessing your feelings, and celebrating young love.<p>

It was especially important for the seniors in class 3-C, where it was the last year of high school – the last Valentine's Day, so close to graduation, and the last chance for women to confess their feelings before graduating and all going their separate ways.

With the entrance exams finished and submitted, Joey breathed a sigh of relief; he was able to graduate on time and hopefully get into college. Everyone else seemed to be relaxing more as well, with finals still a month away and Valentine's the center of the students' focus today…

"Happy Valentine's Day, Joey!" Tea exclaimed, holding out a gift for him. It was a wrapped bag full of chocolate pieces, labeled with the katakana for his name. "I hope you have a good day today."

He took the package, smiling. "Thanks a lot, Tea," he said. "But… what are all the chocolates for? And these look kinda homemade to me. You got a few guys you like, huh? Is charming Joey Wheeler one of them?"

"Don't be stupid." She scoffed, and sat down at the seat besides him while juggling the wrapped gifts on the desk. "These are just friendship chocolates, I made them last night. I did one for you, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, and Duke. I might even mail some out to Marik, I'm sure they've never celebrated Valentine's Day before."

He nodded. "That's pretty nice of you… huh, it's not like Tristan to come late like this." Just as he finished, the classroom door opened with a slam.

"I'm here!" Tristan exclaimed, sinking to the ground and panting. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Ey, good timing, we were just wondering about you!"

Tea looked at her watch. "Class doesn't start for another five minutes, you're good. Oh, happy Valentine's Day!" She handed him his chocolate with a smile, and stood up to let him take his seat back.

Tristan groaned. "Thanks, I didn't have time to eat breakfast, I seriously overslept. But I can't believe that it's just so unfair! Why did they have to make the deadline date for my application Valentine's Day?"

"It's alright," she comforted. "You'll be fine."

He sighed dramatically and bit into one of the chocolates. "Hey, this is good! Thanks a lot Tea."

Tea smiled. "No problem! Joey, have you seen Yugi anywhere?"

"Nope." He shrugged. "He's been so excited about biking to school ever since he got one for Christmas, but I think he might've gotten lost trying to go through the city." Joey picked up one of the remaining bags of chocolates and examined it closely. "Is this one for Yugi? Hey Tristan, would you say this one is fancier than the others?"

"It does look like there was a lot more attention paid to this particular one, Joey."

"I'd say it goes beyond the care and detail of friendship chocolate! Tea, are you trying to make a move on my buddy here?"

"Oh grow up," she said. "Yugi's was just the first one I made, so it looks better."

Joey sighed. "Well, it's nice to receive something this year anyway, besides what Hikari always gives out. Good class rep, but she can't cook to-"

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Tea checked her watch again. "I'll be right back, I have to go deliver these to Duke and Bakura!" She gathered up her chocolates once again, before heading to the next class.

A few moments later, Yugi came through the door. "Did I miss anything?" He was panting and out of breath the same way Tristan had been a minute ago.

"What's your story?" Tristan asked.

"I got a call from Kaiba," Yugi wheezed. "On my way over. He heard that Pegasus wanted to make some cards based on the _Hyakunin Isshu_ for the New Year next year, and flipped out because of the whole Japan and religion thing."

"So he called to yell at you over some cards? Jeez, who does Rich Boy think he is, anyways?"

Yugi groaned as he took his seat in front of Joey. "The worst part is, I almost crashed my bike, which is why I was so late!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "That is too like Kaiba. Does he even go to school anymore?"

"So how's your Valentine's Day been so far, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Okay, I've gotten… wait, what do you mean by so far?" Joey and Tristan ignored him, as Tea came back into the room.

"You'll find out soon enough, hopefully."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Tea had given Yugi his chocolate and nothing exciting had happened, the whole group was hanging out for lunch between classes.<p>

"What's up?" Duke asked, as him and Bakura came to join the foursome in their classroom. "Happy V-day everyone!"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Bakura chimed. "Thank you so much for the chocolates, Tea."

She smiled back at the boys as Duke added a hasty thanks. "Were they good?"

"I've already had _so much_ today," Duke said, rubbing his stomach dramatically. "I think I'll save it for later if that's okay."

Bakura blushed. "Well, uh, I'm actually a bit sick now from it… I usually like chocolate, but um…"

"Showoffs," Tristan mumbled and Duke laughed.

"Jealous that I've got so many fangirls?"

Tea scoffed. "I'd think the big head would turn them off."

"Well, the money and the sweet ass more than make up for it," he said, and everyone else groaned.

They all turned as the door opened yet again. "Hello?" a feminine voice called out. "Joey?"

"Hey!" Joey called out. "Serenity, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and jogged towards him. "My school's doing some repairs and class is cancelled today, so I wanted to deliver my Valentine's present to my Big Brother in person!"

As she sat down and the others greeted her, she pulled a small package out of her uniform skirt. "Happy Valentine's Day, Joey. These are from me and Mom, I hope you like them."

He smiled and embraced her. "Thanks so much, Sis. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"Oh, before I forgot! I got some other chocolates that a saleswoman recommended!" Serenity pulled out two miniature heart-shaped chocolates that looked different from the first. "Um… well I guess this is also a thank-you to Tristan and Duke for helping me out with that duel in the Virtual World a little while ago. I hope you both have a happy Valentine's Day."

As they accepted the gifts, Bakura leaned towards Tea and bowed his head. "Um, Tea, what does it say on that box?"

She looked over at the separate parcels. "_Honmei_-chocolate… that's the kind you give to someone you really care about or if you want to admit your feelings."

"Oh my. She really doesn't have a clue, does she?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't know how she does it."

Serenity looked up. "Um, are you guys okay? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh no, nothing at all!" Tea said, turning Serenity's attention away from the boys, who were both making funny faces at the discovery of the type of chocolate, and then glaring at each other as they realized that they both had gotten the same one. "So, Serenity, speaking of the Virtual World, have you ever thought about really getting into dueling? Mai's trying to get more girls into Duel Monsters, and I might give it a go myself."

Joey smirked at Yugi, who blushed back; he'd teased his friend about all that time he and Tea had spent in his grandpa's storage room 'building her deck' last week.

"Oh no, I don't think I'd be very good at it," she replied. "I mean, I wasn't really good at all the one time I did duel…"

"Of course not, you were great!" Duke said, recovering from glaring at Tristan to seize his opportunity. "You and I made a great team together against that weird robot guy, I can definitely help you get really good at it."

Tristan, frustrated at the whole situation, gave Duke another nasty look. "Funny, I remember it differently…"

"Or, if you don't want to go through all the _trouble_, I can teach you how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters. It's really popular right now, but I know a few people who know a few people pretty high up in the game."

"Oh, Duke, that'd be…"

Tristan jumped out of his seat excitedly, knocking the chair over and freaking out the people behind him. "Serenity! Would you like to come to the Game Shop with me? I've gotten so much better at dueling, and I'd like to pass on my knowledge to you!"

"Really?" she asked, turning towards him. "You'd teach me again? Oh, but you don't have to do all that, I'm really not great at all."

He laughed out loud and took her hand. "It'd be my pleasure. After all, you came all the way over to Domino to see us, I'd love to make your stay memorable."

Yugi leaned in close. "What's everyone whispering about?"

"Apparently Serenity is sending off mixed signals," Joey whispered back. "I _hate_ it when those two lead her on like this… and the worst part is, she really has no idea!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Tea pointed to the chocolates that Tristan and Duke still had clutched in their hands.

"Oh, uh-oh."

Serenity blushed and looked straight at Tristan. "Actually, I'm not sure what I want to do today. Um, oh, but I should go right now, I don't want to intrude…"

Tristan squeezed her hand tighter. "It's not a problem at all! Why don't you just stay for a while so you and I can hang out today!"

Duke clasped her other hand in between his. "And once you get bored of that, I'll be here to show you have a really good time."

She giggled. "You guys, I'd love to spend time with you and everybody, but I think you should be-"

"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing here? Tours for prospective students start next month." A sharp voice rang through the atmosphere, and the class representative was on Serenity like a hawk.

Serenity blushed and let go of both boys' hands. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I'm Serenity Wheeler. I was just visiting my Big Brother, I actually go to high school in-"

Hikari sighed. "Look, honey, unless you have a pass, I can't let you stay here. Class is starting again soon, and the teacher will be back any moment. You'll have to go back to the front desk.

"And as for you guys! Back in your seats, all of you." Joey scoffed; he hated how girls like her could change moods so fast, especially since most of Hikari's default moods were snappish and bossy.

As an example, she turned with a softer gaze to Duke and Bakura. "Would you two like me to walk you back to your class? I'd love to have some of your company for a bit of Valentine's Day." Pfft, showoffs.

Duke groaned at getting pried away from Serenity. "I'm out of here. Later, Serenity. You still have my number, right? Call me after school so you can have some real fun." He walked out of the classroom, and Joey wanted to pound him for being so sleazy towards his innocent little sister.

"Thank you, Hikari, but I can do it myself," Bakura said politely, and left before waving to Serenity and the others.

* * *

><p>After school, Tristan was still sulking after the teacher told Joey that Serenity had gone back to her house instead of waiting for classes to finish.<p>

"Stupid Duke. Stupid Hikari ruining everything. Stupid Valentine's Day."

Joey smiled. "Hey, lighten up, man. At least now neither of you have your greasy paws all over her."

"Thanks a lot, man."

Yugi smiled and nibbled on some of Tea's chocolate pieces. "It wasn't a total waste, she did give you some chocolates, right?"

"Oh yeah! That was some of the greatest chocolate I've ever had, knowing it was hand-delivered with true love itself!" Great, now he was getting emotional again. It was just store-brought chocolate, and the love thing was a total accident.

Tea rolled her eyes at him once again. "What are you going to give her for White Day now? You have to stand out from Duke, right?" Great, her teasing was only going to make him worse now.

"That's it! I'll give her a box of marshmallows. Ten boxes! I'll get her some of those new Marshmallon candies. Yugi, you gotta hook me up with those. Maybe I'll go to her house dressed in a white tux to deliver it?"

"Don't tell me you seriously own a white tux."

"What? This is going to be a great idea! Maybe then I can ask her to go see the cherry blossoms in Tokyo, call it a date and all…"

Tea groaned, as Yugi offered to get him at least a Marshmallon card for Serenity. Joey was just hoping that this whole stupid crush thing would be over soon, especially if it made his friends act all weird around his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Explanation time! Japanese Valentine's Day, for anyone who's never seen a shred of romance anime, works by the girl giving a guy she likes **_**honmei**_** chocolate, to say that she likes him romantically. However, they can also give **_**giri**_**, or "friendship chocolate", to male (and occasionally female) friends. The guy then gives white chocolate or marshmallows (depends on the source) to girls who gave him a valentine, on White Day in mid-March. Cherry blossom viewing is usually done from late March to early May – it can but doesn't need to be particularly romantic.**

**Most of this is inspired by the Valentine's bit in Lucky Star; from there, I also got the **_**Hyakunin Isshu **_**cards, which you can look up online if you wish, but I included because that was where the Yugioh reference in Lucky Star was. **

**Also, in case you couldn't tell, I'm a fan of spazzy!Tristan.**

**Anyway, wish me luck in the fanfic contest, review to tell me what you think, and vote for mine if you like it!**


End file.
